1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a control circuit, and more particularly to a method, circuit, and electronic device for controlling rotation speed of fan based on a multistage function curve.
2. Related Art
With the increase of the operation frequency of a processor, the power consumption and temperature of the processor are increasing correspondingly. This results in the increase of the temperature of a computer host. Generally, when the surface temperature of a processor reaches 60° C., it should be noted if the temperature of the processor is rapidly rising. In order to decrease the temperature of the processor, fans are often used to dissipate heat of the processor. The rising rate of the rotation speed of a fan is in positive correlation with the temperature rising rate of the processor.
Since the temperature of the processor shows positive correlation with computation amount of the processor, the temperature of the processor may rise suddenly and rapidly due to the sudden increase of the computation amount. When the rotation speed of the fan rises to a maximum value from a preset rotation speed in a very short time period, decibels (dBs) of noise generated by the fan rise a lot rapidly and the noise could bother users.